walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn (Comic Series)
Glenn is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of The Walking Dead and a member of the original Atlanta survivor group, and a civilian who had survived the mysterious undead apocalypse that has swept the planet. After leaving Atlanta, he met Maggie Greene and eventually married her. The couple adopted Sophia after her mother's death. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Before the epidemic, Glenn was born and raised in Macon, Georgia. Glenn was a pizza delivery boy in massive debt. He had several payments for his car and his apartment burdening him, as well as a severed relationship with his parents. Several questionable skills such as being able to hot-wire a car were acquired in his college years. He was forced to steal cars with friends to make a living, although he also admits he enjoyed the experience. Glenn revealed his financial trouble eventually became so extreme, he almost lost everything. He begrudgingly told his fellow survivors that this problem would have forced him to crawl back to his estranged parents for help. His hopes for anything to get him out of it came true, in a way, when the dead began to rise. Post-Apocalypse Atlanta Glenn is a younger member of the survivor group, and a major character within the series. Glenn meet up with a group of survivors in Macon, Georgia. He volunteered to go on a supply run, but got pinned down by walkers at a local motel while trying to save a trapped survivor. He hid in an icebox until Lee and Carley came to rescue him, at which point he helped them kill the walkers and rescue the survivor, who committed suicide due to being bitten. At the end of the episode, he decided he needed to return to Atlanta to look for his friends, Glenn made it to Atlanta and joined the survivor group living on the outer limits of the city. He was the fourth survivor present to establish the camp. His importance to the group arose when he willingly served as their primary supply source by frequently venturing into the city. He scavenged much-needed supplies despite the extreme danger to him. He displayed a vital skill in his quick adaption of evading and fighting off zombies while finding the needed items. On one of his outings, he managed to rescue and befriend an overwhelmed and alone Rick. Glenn informed Rick of the latest details concerning the United States government's collapse, before escorting him back to the camp. Glenn's selfless risks to obtain supplies and his rescue of Rick gained the latter's respect and admiration. This eventually culminated in Rick requesting Glenn's assistance to venture deeper into Atlanta to recover much needed weapon supplies for the group. He expressed concern once Jim told him the location of the gun store, but he, along with Rick, covered themselves in zombie gore to avoid being detected and eaten by the masses. The pair successfully made it out of the city with the firearms. Hershel's Farm Glenn was frequently side-lined due to everyone else pairing up and displayed regret at not confiding in Carol earlier. When the survivors later join up at the Greene Family Farm, Glenn sparked interest in Hershel's daughter Maggie Greene, a romantic attraction much closer to his age. The pair had shaky experiences in between the deaths of Maggie's younger and older siblings and Glenn's frequent near death experiences while helping clearing the zombies, but have remained together as the longest survivor couple of the series. After being caught in bed with Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel have a brief argument. Despite the rocky start, Hershel understood he could not stop his daughter from wanting to be with Glenn, and while the majority of the survivors were kicked out by him, Hershel accepted Glenn's decision to stay with Maggie. The Prison Glenn was not present with the group at their initial arrival at The Prison, and Andrea expressed longing to have him back again. When it was clear to the group the penitentiary would make for the safest shelter possible, Rick decided to travel back to Hershel's Farm to offer the remaining survivors a spot with them there. Glenn was shown helping the men burn the attacking zombies, and was clearly glad to see Rick and hear his proposition. Once settling down with Maggie at the prison, his important role within the group shifted from gathering supplies to siphoning petrol. He regularly went outside the penitentiary walls for fuel in the parked vehicles. He was also responsible for finding the Atlanta prison's riot gear and weapons, helping the previously ill-equipped survivors greatly with his discovery. Glenn's importance resurfaced when he, along with Michonne and Rick, became part of the initial scouting group to find survivors of a crashed helicopter, and subsequently Woodbury. Jacking one of the parked cars, he drove the pair to the forest of the crash. When the trio arrived in Woodbury, Glenn was clearly uncomfortable. When the confrontation with The Governor began, Glenn was frozen. Even though he was well protected by the riot-gear, he did not fight back in evident fear. He was perceived as the lowest risk of the trio by The Governor; this resulted in Glenn being imprisoned within their walls to be later coerced for information. He suffered significant psychological trauma after witnessing The Governor cut off Rick's hand and being forced to listen to The Governor rape Michonne. He was later freed by a seemingly defecting Martinez and escaped with him, Rick, Michonne and Alice. He participated in the re-taking of The Prison from the invasion of undead when they arrived back. However, Glenn's usual logical and cool attitude was momentarily broken when he first witnessed The Prison overrun again. In a fit of panic for Maggie's safety, he drove through the zombies to try and get through, but ended up crashing the sedan into the wall of the penitentiary, bruising a few ribs. He was ultimately saved by his fellow survivors. After his near death experience at both Woodbury and in the re-taking of The Prison, Glenn realized just how much he loved Maggie and how much he wanted to survive for her. He decided he wanted to truly establish the seriousness of their relationship to the fullest. After searching the zombie corpses and discovering an appropriate ring, he later asked Hershel for his daughter's hand. Happily agreeing, they are married by Hershel. Ironically, soon after their marriage Glenn and Maggie volunteered to be part of the group who traveled to the Army Center to stop the Woodbury enemies using it's fuel for their vehicles and upkeep for their ammo. When the group was confronted by the armed Bruce and three men, Glenn distracted them long enough for Andrea to snipe Bruce and Michonne to kill the other two. However, he was still shot point blank in the ribs by Bruce. He survived only because he chose to wear the bullet-resistant prison riot gear once more. His participation in the latter conflict against The Woodbury Army was limited due to his commitment into not putting himself in danger for Maggie's sake. This commitment was nearly broken after he narrowly avoided a barrage of gunfire while he defended The Prison atop one of the front gate sniper towers. When the group divided on the next course of action, Glenn at the last minute decided to leave with Dale and Andrea in the R.V. This important decision subsequently saved his, Sophia's (who was now under their care), and Maggie's life. The Road to Washington After the loss of The Prison and the majority of the survivors, the trio stayed in Hershel's Farm with Dale and Andrea. Glenn and Maggie eventually scouted the road on a few horses and discovered the remaining survivors. Like most of the group, Glenn expressed clear distrust when Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, and Eugene Porter encountered the survivors at Hershel's Farm. However, he alongside the majority agreed to travel with them to Washington for Eugene's mission rather than stay at the farm any longer. On the road, Maggie's attempted suicide served to severely test his emotional well-being. Glenn clashed with Abraham when discovering her hanged up, and refused to let Abraham kill her until they knew she was dead. Glenn broke down in tears, and subsequently into anger at Abraham when the group realized she was still alive. Despite the awkward aftermath, the pair came to a mutual understanding, and made a conscious effort to remain out of danger. It was clear Glenn's focus was no longer siphoning petrol or gathering supplies solo, but for caring for Sophia and supporting Maggie in the deaths of her entire family as his most important responsibility. While the survivors stayed in Gabriel's church, Glenn was unfortunately found at the center of conflict again when one of the Hunters, Albert sniped him in the leg while he carried a mutilated Dale to safety. His leg was fortunately patched up by Eugene and Gabriel using a few tea-leaves and hot candle wax. Like the rest of the group, Glenn was pinned down in the church and remained behind while Abraham and the other leaders took care of them. He was unharmed during and in the aftermath, and his leg wound has not explicitly been revealed as critical. Alexandria Safe-Zone As with the rest of survivors, Glenn successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Glenn was understandably suspicious of the Safe-Zone's community but adapted to its customs faster than Rick. Glenn's useful skills and agility made him a suitable candidate for a supply runner, and this was recognized by Douglas, who appointed him as a replacement for the wounded Scott. While Glenn accepted the role he was given, Maggie was unhappy of the renewed danger and an argument ensued which resulted in Glenn leaving the house for a while. Glenn's loyalty to Rick became apparent again when the latter requested him for assistance to covertly steal back their weapons, which Douglas Monroe took when they entered the Community. Glenn made a bit of a drunken scene at the welcoming party to distract the Community's survivors while he scoped the location of the weapons for Rick. Eventually the pair successfully find the armory, and Glenn sneaks in while the construction crews gather weapons and unlocks a window to gain access later. He successfully obtains the weapons and gives them to Rick to distribute amongst the loyal members of their group. Glenn eventually undergoes his first trip into Washington as a runner alongside Heath. Medical supplies were needed for Scott and the pair headed out to a pharmacy to gather them. The pair ride motorcycles down the abandoned freeway and jump across rooftops to avoid the street-side roamers and undead inhabitants of the buildings. Their progress was hindered for a time when Heath discovered an alleyway he frequently traveled through was full of zombies. The pair eventually realize the source of the crowds; an unknown survivor group had taken refuge in a nearby building. After warning Heath to not make contact due to his previous experiences with psychopathic survivors, the pair witness the mysterious group sacrifice one of their own to escape. They use this distraction to quickly get into the pharmacy and drive out of the city with the supplies. Hilltop Colony Glenn, along with Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Andrea, are brought to the Hilltop Colony by Paul. There, they are shown around and introduced to Gregory. Another resident of the colony, Ethan, returns from a failed mission where all of his companions were killed except for himself and a woman named Crystal. Ethan then tells Gregory he has a message for him and stabs him. Rick then tackles Ethan to the ground and in the struggle cuts his throat, while the rest of the residents stare at him, shocked. The next day, Glenn tells Rick that the Hilltop is nice, even admitting that he prefers there than in the Alexandria community. After surviving the Saviors and returning back to the community, he is told by Maggie that she is pregnant, which he is over-joyed to hear. He then tries to convince Maggie that they should move to the Hilltop, saying that it is safer there. After some arguing, Maggie tells Glenn that she'd go wherever he would. As Rick's group heads off towards Hilltop to gather Paul and some of the others, Glenn tells Maggie that they'd go and instead of leaving back to Alexandria to fight the Saviors, they would simply stay. Death Killed By *Negan While resting for the night, the group is ambushed and captured by The Saviors. Their leader, Negan, lines up the survivors, taunts them and informs them of the 'new world order.' He tells them he will choose one member of the group to kill in retribution for the Saviors that the group had killed. He initially dismisses Glenn, on his insane reasoning of not wanting to be considered racist in his selection of a victim. However, Negan cruelly chooses him after a final random selection. He ignores pleas from Glenn and the others and brutally beats him in front of the survivors with his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, which he nicknames "Lucille". Glenn manages to survive the first of Negan's blows. But it did horrific damage, crushing his skull which caused one of his eyes to pop out. He tries to cry out Maggie's name before he eventually succumbs to the attack and dies tragically from severe trauma to the head. Once dead, Negan keeps beating the corpse of what was once Glenn until there is nothing recognizable left of Glenn. Negan departs with a final warning, leaving the survivors to their grief. After a short scuffle between Rick and Maggie, the group decide to gather up Glenn's remains and continue to the Hilltop to bury him. Maggie decides she will remain at the Hilltop with Sophia and raise her new baby there, as it was Glenn's final wish. Rick makes a promise to Maggie that he will get revenge for Glenn's murder before departing back to Alexandria. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Glenn has killed: *Rachel Greene (Zombified) *Susie Greene (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Characteristics and Role From his introduction, Glenn had proven over the course of the series his importance to the group's survival. His initiative to put himself in danger in Atlanta to get supplies was a vital necessity for the group. His jack-of-all-trades knowledge had proven useful several times, such as being able to hot-wire a car and siphon petrol. His youth and somewhat natural optimistic, humorous attitude frequently kept the survivor group's spirits up, and his loyalty to Rick and the group made him one of Rick's closest and dependable allies. He was shown always willing to do what was necessary to keep everyone together; even if it put himself in danger. Glenn had more obvious weaknesses despite his strengths. He often displayed a tendency to act before thinking, such as when he risked his life carelessly to confront the obviously hostile Bruce who knew who he was, and when he crashed the car into the Prison in panic, endangering himself and everyone to save Maggie. His tendency to panic was also highlighted when under extreme pressure, such as when The Governor captured the trio and beat him down without any resistance. He was disabled by pure shock and fear, and only snapped out of it once Martinez saved him. Glenn was also not as physically able or as emotionally hardened as other members of his group, and often left the situations which needed violence, such as killing off the Hunters and Scavengers, to other members of the group. He notably never killed another living human in the series. His athleticism and agility was utilized throughout the series, and when the group began living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Glenn became an ideal and effective supply runner because of these traits. Overall Glenn's knowledge in wiring vehicles, his speed and general usefulness enabled him to survive the countless dangers of the undead, the Woodbury psychopaths and the almost lethal gunshot wounds from both Bruce and The Hunters, but his eventual fate was ultimately out of his hands. Relationships Rick Grimes Glenn formed a friendship with Rick very early on. This was perhaps due to Glenn's social nature, and being one of the two men of the group who frequently were responsible for the organization of supplies and safety. Glenn was responsible for saving Rick in Atlanta, and later teaming up with him in various other situations for the good of the group; their close working-relationship turned into a strong bond, especially after he, Rick and Michonne made it out of Woodbury. The two evidently show concern for the others well-being, and Rick has discussed his fondness of Glenn's risky endeavors to other survivors. Unlike most of the other group members, Glenn has shown no doubts of Rick, displaying his total support and confidence in him as their leader. Although he never told Glenn this, Rick often viewed Glenn and Maggie as a symbol of hope, of good things yet to come, which made his death that much more painful for Rick to watch. Overall Rick admired Glenn for his optimism, remembering how he was the only one who saw something beautiful in the Hilltop Colony, and for his goodness at heart. His importance to Rick is most visible when Rick witnessed his death, which broke him down to tears and eventual rage at Glenn's killer, Negan. Rick then swears he will avenge Glenn by killing him. Maggie Greene Initially forming a purely sexual relationship, Glenn's love and care for Maggie has been tested but ultimately unbroken by the numerous ordeals they have faced. They have been one of the longest lasting couples and the first to marry, showing their commitment and devotion to one another. They also decide to start a family of their own and after several months of trying Maggie discovers, to their delight that she is pregnant. Glenn is her rock when she feels tremendous heartache and pain. As such Maggie is Glenn's only true light and does all he can to love and care for her. This is seen in full effect when he cries her name as he is being beaten to death. Sophia Shortly after Carol's death, Sophia repressed all her memories of her mother and instantly went to Maggie as her new mother. While not much interaction can be shown with her and Glenn, he does show a great paternal sense towards her. An example could be after Maggie attempted suicide, Sophia asked her not to leave her, after which Maggie began to cry (upon hearing call her Mommy) and went to Glenn. When confused by this, Glenn calmly told her she was fine and promised Sophia that neither of them were leaving her. He has since then become somewhat of her surrogate father, taking care of her and loving her like one. It is shown in issue #72, Sophia is referring to Glenn as her father. Sophia was traumatized and crying in Maggie's arms during his beating and death. Hershel Greene Understandingly wary of Maggie's father, Glenn and Hershel initially started off rocky due to Glenn's sexual relationship with his daughter. After Glenn became more serious and actively displayed this, Hershel showed more trust and fondness for Glenn's care of his daughter. This evolved into a fondness and respect for each other, which ultimately cultivated in Glenn's request for Hershel to grant him permission to wed, and subsequently personally marry him and Maggie. Andrea Although the two aren't shown interacting as much as with other people, Glenn and Andrea have formed a mostly off-panel close relationship. This is displayed several times throughout the series, such as Andrea wishing to have Glenn back when he temporarily left the group to stay with Maggie at Hershel's Farm, and when Glenn jokes around with her in between their worst times. Their relationship, although not as explored recently, has been strengthened by the group's dwindling numbers, and the length of knowing each other; this is perhaps attributable to being the only two adult survivors (other than Rick) of the original group in Atlanta. Dale Though the two had little on-panel interaction, they evidently cared for each other. Working together since the very beginning at Atlanta, Dale and Glenn refer to each other fondly in passing with other characters. Examples showing the degree of care Glenn had for Dale include Glenn being responsible for finding Dale's hat back in the car-park at The Prison, as well as Glenn's lack of hesitation to put himself in danger to shelter a mutilated Dale back inside the church, getting shot in the process. Though a conversation between the two before Dale's inevitable passing was not shown, Glenn was just as evidently upset at Dale's burial as the rest of the group. Rachel and Susie Greene Although Glenn, Rachel, and Susie were never seen interacting. Glenn was devastated when he found Rachel's body with the head cut off. He shot her as a zombie to put her out of her misery which shows he cared about her. Also, although you never see them interacting at the prison they may have become closer while Glenn stayed at the farm. Carl Grimes Carl and Glenn did not have much interaction, but Carl was angered by Glenn's murder. During a conversation with his father, Carl asked Rick to kill Negan, because he was "pissed off about Glenn". When Carl snuck into Negan's base to try to kill him, he referred to Glenn as his "friend". Carol Carol and Glenn had a good friendship, Glenn had a romantic interest for Carol which he never had chance to pursue since Carol and Tyreese began dating. At the Atlanta camp Glenn saved Carol and Sophia's life by killing a walker which was about to attack them, later on the road Carol praised Glenn for his contributions to the group. Glenn seemed saddened by Carol's death and was shocked when he found out her and Billy had had sex. However, Glenn seemed to entirely quit his romantic feelings for Carol after his relationship with Maggie became genuine. Heath Glenn replaced Scott as a supply runner, and these two are seen to be good friends. Heath also saved Glenn's life once on a supply run when a zombie snuck up on Glenn. When Negan killed Glenn, Heath was seen crying. After Glenn's death, Heath called Glenn his friend. Appearances Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 9: Here We Remain Volume 10: What We Become Volume 11: Fear the Hunters Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War |}} Trivia *Up until his death in issue 100, Glenn had the most appearances in the series, aside from Rick. *In Issue 5, when the crew is practicing shooting, Glenn is wearing a shirt with the Oakland, California hip-hop collective Hieroglyphics. *Glenn was the first person to use the word "zombies", in Issue 2 of the Comic Series. *Glenn was one of the Comic Series characters appearing in the The Walking Dead Video Game. *When Glenn searches for a map in the glove box of his car to help him and Rick find the gun-store in Atlanta, Georgia, a small toy of Invincible is clearly seen, a minor Easter egg in the Comic Series. Invincible is the titular character of another comic series from Robert Kirkman. **The glove box also showed a letter headlined as "Final Notice", hinting at Glenn's financial troubles before he actually spoke about it. *Glenn is one of the only characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comic Series, TV show, Social Game, and Video Game. *Glenn and Maggie's relationship is still the longest relationship thus far. Beginning in issue 10, and ending in issue 100. *Glenn is the first character to die in a three digit issue of The Walking Dead. **Glenn died in Issue 100, a landmark issue for The Walking Dead. *Glenn is one of four main characters, along with Andrea, Tyreese, and Michonne, who has never revealed his last name. *Carl, Rick, and Glenn have all been shot twice, more than any other character. **Glenn is shot first in the chest by Bruce Cooper, and then again in the leg by Albert. *Glenn and Dale are the only adult characters who survived the prison to never kill a human. *Glenn is also the first known person to die by Negan's baseball bat, "Lucille". *It is revealed that Glenn is 22 years-old in the script book. *Glenn's death is very similar to Tyreese's as he is executed in front of fellow survivors by a major antagonist. **Also, they're the only characters of the Comic Series to get executed. *Glenn was originally planned to die in Issue 75 but it was postponed to Issue 100. Nerdist Writer's Panel: Robert Kirkman Nerdist (2012) References Rhee, Glenn Rhee, Glenn Rhee, Glenn Category:The Walking Dead: Fall of the Governor